


Journey Called Life

by WordsDontMeanShit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsDontMeanShit/pseuds/WordsDontMeanShit
Summary: Random one-shots, drabbles, short fics about Arya and Gendry that are too short so I'm posting them all here.





	1. Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I have been kind of in a writing slump though I managed to write this short fluffy one-shot of my favorite pair. I hope you guys enjoy it. :)

            It was a quiet evening in Winterfell.

            Arya was laying on their bed with her foot propped up on a few pillows. Gendry was hovering over her, trying to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible. She was trying to fall sleep, which was difficult with Gendry's constant questions.  

            "How's your foot feeling?"

            "It's fine. It a little sore," Arya let out a loud yawn.

            "Do you need more milk of the poppy?"

            "Gendry. I'm fine, really," she said reassuringly.

            "What about massaging it again?" He asked with serious concern.

            "That's it! I need you to leave," Arya let out a frustrated, tired sigh.

            "What?" Gendry asked confused.

            "I just want to go to sleep and your constant questions aren't letting me."

            He smiles at her. "I just want to make sure that you are comfortable. You are injured," he said matter of factly, coming over to gives her a quick kiss.

             Arya smiled back tiredly, "I know, I love you for that, but I still need you to leave. I can't fall asleep with your hovering."

            Arya stood up from their comfortable bed and hopped on her left foot as she pushed Gendry out of the room.

            "You really shouldn't be up," Gendry said with a concerned tone. One look from Arya and Gendry yielded, "Fine, fine... I'll leave if you get back into bed."

            "I accept those terms," Arya grinned. She leaned against Gendry so he picked her up and carried her back to their bed. He carefully placed her on their bed and made sure that her foot was propped up on the pillow again. Gendry gave Arya a long kiss before heading out. "I'll see you in the morning."

            Arya watched him leave. It made her a little sad that she kicked Gendry out of the room. But she was so exhausted so she just blew out the candle and tried to fall asleep. Unsuccessful, Arya was still tossing and turning a few hours later.

            She looked over at the empty spot on the bed where Gendry always slept. She missed his body against hers. Arya hopped out of bed and began to limp out of the castle.

            It took her longer than she would have liked to get to the forge. Her injury slowing her down a bit. Arya continued to limp until she was in the room in the back of the forge, where Gendry was sleeping. Although they shared the room in the rebuild castle, this room was still technically Gendry's.

            She smiled at the sight of Gendry sleeping on the much smaller bed. She watched him for a bit before hopping over and climbing into the bed with him. She wiggled herself into his arms, trying her best to not wake him up. She saw Gendry's supposedly sleeping expressionless face twitch into a smile.

            "Gendry, are you awake?"

            He opened his blue eyes and continued to beam at her. "Did someone miss me?" He smirked.

            "A little bit," Arya admitted, leaning into Gendry's embrace. He pulled her closer so they could both fit comfortably on the bed. "Did I wake up?"

            "No, I couldn't fall asleep. I missed having your body against mine."

            "Well, I hope that you learned your lesson and will hover less over me so I dont' kick you out of our bed tomorrow night."

            "Our bed?! How improper m'lady. Not even married and sharing a bed with some bastard." He joked lightheartedly.

            Arya rolled her eyes. "I must really love him, letting him sleep on my featherbed."

            Gendry chuckled and kissed Arya's temple. They began to doze off. Finally able to fall asleep in each other's embrace.

 


	2. Eddard and Rhaegar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more Arya and Gendry post canon fluff.

            Five years had passed since the war ended. Jon and Daenerys claimed the Iron Throne in King's Landing, ruling over all of Westeros. Gendry and Arya ruled over the Stormlands while Bran was the Lord of Winterfell. Jon and Arya returned home to Winterfell to celebrate Bran's wedding to Meera Reed.   

            Arya and Gendry watch as Jon and Daenerys's 5-year-old twins play fight with wooden swords. The children were happily shouting as their swords hit. Their carefree happiness brought a smile to Arya's face.

            "What you thinking about?" Gendry asks, brushing a loose hair behind Arya's ear.

            She turns to face him with her beaming smiling. "Just how happy Eddard and Rhaegar sound. That they won't have the same hardships that we had as children. That our child won't have to face any of those hardships either."

            Arya put her hand over her slightly swollen abdomen. Her bump was still pretty small for five months pregnant and was hidden well under her tunic and furs.

            Her words brought a smile to Gendry's face. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head before agreeing with his wife, "Our child will be well cared for and protected."

            They let a comfortable silence take over as they continued to watch their nephews play, content just being in each other's arms.

            "I could still best you in battle," Arya declared, watching Eddard beat Rhaegar in their pretend battle.

            "Probably m'lady, but unfortunately we won't find out since I am definitely not going to fight you," Gendry smirked.

            Arya pouted but didn't push further, knowing very well her husband was too stubborn to convince. Gendry didn't try to restrict her activities during her pregnancy, but he didn't want to swing his war hammer at her unnecessarily either.

            Arya stood up and began to water dance with Needle in her hand. Gendry continued to smirk as he gazed at his amazing wife. His facial expression clearly showing the love that he felt for Arya.

            Arya stuck out her tongue at Gendry's smirk before continuing to gracefully water dance with a bright smile on her face.

            "I hope that our children are as graceful as you," Gendry remarked.

            "Children?!" The word caused Arya to pause briefly. "Why don't we have this one first before we plan for more."

            "Are you saying that you don't want to have multiple children with me," Gendry teased. "A large wolf pack with little bullheaded wolves, our own little Stark-Baratheons of Storm's End."

            Arya smiled at the idea of having multiple children with Gendry, of expanding her pack with their children. She went back to water dancing while she responded. "Our children would definitely be stubborn and bullheaded after their father," Arya laughed.

            Gendry beamed that she said the word, "children", but didn't comment not wanting to put pressure on Arya instead he said, "I love you."

            Before Arya could say anything back, her nephews ran up to her shouting for her. "Aunt Arya! Aunt Arya!" She turned from Gendry to look at Eddard and Rhaegar, who looked so much like Jon.

            "Yes?" She smiled at them, putting Needle back on her belt that was strapped on her tunic.

            "Can you show us your water dancing?" Eddard asked excitedly. "You promised." Rhaegar added, just as excited.

            They each grabbed one of Arya's hands and started pulling her toward the practice yard.

            Arya let them lead her away but looked back at Gendry, who was beaming at her, clearly imaging his and Arya's future children- Arya teaching them how to water dance and fight with a sword while he would teach them how to smith and use a war hammer.

            He watched Arya gracefully show Eddard and Rhaegar the basic forms of her water dancing with pride in his eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot! I'm thinking about doing another one-shot possibly showing Gendrya at Bran and Meera's wedding but we will see. 
> 
> Additionally, if anyone has any ideas for some more Gendrya post canon fluff, I would love to hear them since I am out of ideas for short, fluffy one-shots.


	3. Ten Days to Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble of Gendrya sharing their first kiss. (Alternative Universe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling unmotivated to work on my WIPs at the moment so I decided to write this drabble instead. I just needed some Gendrya fluff because you can never have enough of it. Hope you enjoy! :)

            “You have ten days to live.”

            “Why do I have ten days to live?” Gendry frowned, sitting up to look at Arya, who was laying down on the grass staring at the passing clouds.

            “I’m asking what you would do if you found out that you had ten days to live, how would you spend them?” Arya stared up at him, curiosity beaming through her grey eyes.

            Gendry didn’t say anything for a moment while he thought about it.

            “You’re making that stupid face you make when you are thinking too hard,” Arya sat up, teasing him.

            “I was just thinking there was one thing that I always wanted to do, but never had the courage.”

            “What’s that?” Arya probed, leaning toward him with a soft smile.

            Gendry gazed into her stormy grey eyes before his gaze dropped to her lips for a quick moment.

            “I would finally -” He was cut off by Arya’s soft lips pressing against his. He kissed her back as if his life depended on it. If he had ten days to live, Gendry would finally tell Arya that he was in love with her. He loved her ever since they met as children when he saw her being picked on and was gonna go over to help, only to see Arya take on the two older boys by herself. He watched in awe, only offering minimal assistance by letting her know where to look when an attack was coming. They had been friends ever since with his love only growing stronger over the years.

            “That is what I would do if I only had ten days to live,” Arya whispered after pulling away.

            Gendry was grinning, happy that Arya initiated the kiss. He pulled her onto his lap, wanting to feel his lips against her once more. Arya kissed him back passionately.

            She rested her forehead against his and Gendry contently whispered, “Well, I’m glad we have more than ten days to live so we can do this a lot more.”


	4. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble. Hope you enjoy! :)

            Arya heard the rain before she saw it.

            “Is that?” Arya asked her maid before running toward the window. She smiled at the downpour. The Stormlands had been experiencing a drought for the past half a year, which was odd since it usually rained at least once a day.

            Arya ran outside, leaving the warmth of the castle instantly to feel the rain against her skin. She opened her arms wide and twirled around, looking up at the sky to see the dark clouds. Arya closed her eyes, simply feeling the raindrops fall on her face as she laughed and smiled.

            Arya opened her eyes to see Gendry staring at her from the entrance of the forge. He watched her in awe as she continued to dance around, jumping into puddles to create big splashes. She felt like a child again.

            Arya grinned at her husband, who started to run over to her.

            “What are you doing outside in the storm? You will catch a chill.”

            “It would be worth it. I have missed the rain.”

            Gendry laughed at her comment since Arya usually complained about how often it rained, but its absence has seemed to spark a new appreciation for it.

            Arya looked up and pulled Gendry toward her, kissing him as the rain continued to pour on them. Gendry reciprocated the kiss, leaning down and placing his hands through Arya’s soaking wet hair before he grabbed Arya’s hand and led them to the empty forge to warm up and get them out their wet clothes.

           


	5. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble. Enjoy :)

            Gendry smiled admiring his finished work- armor for Arya. Unable to contain his excitement, he took the armor wanting to surprise Arya immediately. She had asked him to forge her armor since they arrived in Storm’s End.

            Gendry opened the door to their chambers, finding Arya staring at her reflection in the mirror, contemplating something. She smiled at his arrival.

            “I made you something,” Gendry announced, handing the armor to Arya.

            Arya examined it, beaming as her hands went over the engraved sigils- a direwolf and a stag.

            “It’s beautiful, though I don’t know how much longer it will fit me.”

            Gendry frowned, “I made it specifically for your current measurements.”

            Arya simply smiled at him, standing on her tippy toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. “My waistline will be expanding pretty soon.”

            It took Gendry a moment before he realized what Arya meant, “You’re-”

            Arya nodded before Gendry even finished the question. He lifted her up and spun her around as Arya giggled. Their family was expanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :)


End file.
